


How The Boys Found Out

by DemonDean10



Series: The Saga of John and Brian [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, The Lads Find Out, different years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDean10/pseuds/DemonDean10
Summary: The title says it, how each band member found out about John & Eppy's relationship.





	How The Boys Found Out

**Paul**

**1965**

 

Paul sighed as he lit up another cigarette. They were locked up in a hotel room that looked exactly like every other hotel room they’ve been on for the past week, unable to go sightseeing or visit clubs. He loved touring, he couldn’t imagine a live without the crowds and the rush, but it could be real boring sometimes. 

 

He was in the common room of the suite, clad only in his pajama bottoms in the hot night. He jumped when he heard the main door opening, who could it be? No one but the boys had a key. 

 

Paul stood up, he could hardly see anything in the dark and the moonlight coming in through the window was weak. “Who’s there?” Shit, had some crazy fan snuck in?

 

The invader jumped, “Fuckin’ ‘ell, Paul! Don’t just stand there, you look like a damn ghost.”

 

Paul frowned, “John? Where were you, I thought you were in yer room?”

 

John seemed to hesitate, “Yeah, I couldn’t sleep so..went up to the roof.”

 

His partner sighed and nodded, “The screams again?” He felt sorry for John, he was a light sleeper and the crowds of girls outside every hotel room were no help.

 

“You said it, son.” John answered and started to walk again, “Night, Macca.”

 

“Nigh-wait, is that Brian’s robe?” Paul stepped closer, the moonlight had finally illuminated John and he could clearly see his body.

 

John froze, “Wh-what, no! What kinda question is that?”

 

“Well, it looks just like his!”

 

John crossed his arms, “Well, you’d know,” He sneered, “Maybe, maybe you’re the one sleeping with him, knowing what his sleep robe looks like.”

 

Paul gasped, “Wait, I never said anything about sleeping with him...John, are you?”

 

John straightened himself up, “Am I what?”

 

Paul sighed, “Sleeping with Brian.”

 

John scoffed and hugged his arms more tightly around himself, “That’s the more ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard, I’m no queer.”

 

“Then why are you wearing his robe?” Paul crossed his own arms and raised an eyebrow.

 

He couldn’t see that he was making John nervous. What would Paul do? Would he tell the others? Would they avoid him for being queer? Would they want to fire Brian, fire him?

 

“It’s not his robe!” John snapped.

 

“You don’t have to hide from me, John.” Paul begged, “I’m your friend.”

 

His partner groaned, “I’m not hiding anything.” He insisted.

 

Paul could see he wasn’t going to win that battle. “Okay then. But know, you’re my brother, Johnny, and it’s okay. I wouldn’t judge you for sleeping with another man.”

 

Inside, John glowed at the confession. But he couldn’t speak now, he still didn’t feel confident enough. He pretended to look confused, “Alright then, Paul.” More sincerely he continued, “Ta.”

 

Paul smiled at him as he walked away. But inside he was freaking out. How long had this been going on? He knew something had happened during that blasted Barcelona trip but he’d thought it to be a one time thing! Was John just using Brian, so he could get anything he wanted? Paul wouldn’t judge him, he fake flirted with the manager sometimes too so that he could convince him to do things, but sleep with him? Paul wouldn’t want to. 

 

And in a way, he also felt betrayed. If this had been going on for years now, why hadn’t John told him? Did he not trust Paul? They always told each other everything, they were supposed to at least. 

 

He sat down in one of the cushions and lit up another cigarette. He’d have to examine their behavior for the next couple days to see how obvious it had been. 

 

**Ringo**

**1966**

 

It wasn’t that Ringo had wanted to eavesdrop. He didn’t know they would be there, and good thing, they hadn’t seen him yet.

 

He’d been passing by one of the rooms in the suite they were staying at, feeling frustrated at the world for they had been treated here in America. For such a small comment too! He hadn’t been angry at John for one second, he knew that his friend always spoke his mind even if it got him in trouble, it was something Ringo admired. But it had gotten them in huge trouble this time, all because of the damn American press that had nothing better to do but make people’s lives miserable. 

 

Things had gotten periodically worse as they’d neared the south, the bible belt. Death Threats were more common, as were protestors outside hotels and concerts. 

 

As he had been passing a door that led to a little sitting room, he’d heard a whimper. He had stopped and frowned. The door hadn’t been closed properly, and he was able to lean forwards and look. 

 

Which led him to this sad sight. He could see John’s body shaking with sobs and he buried his face on Brian’s shoulder. 

 

“I didn’t mean to,” He was saying on a shaky voice. “I didn’t want to put them in danger.”

 

Their manager was running a gentle hand on the singer’s hair as he held him. “I know, John. They know.” He comforted.

 

Ringo could see John shaking his head, “It’s all my fault!” He wailed and the sound broke Ringo’s big heart. 

 

“They’re gonna get killed because of me-”

 

“No, John, don’t think like that.” Brian assured him and held him closer.

 

John moved away and covered his face with his hands, “No, you said-”

 

“I was an insensitive fool, John.” Brian declared, “I should have never spoken to you like that.”

 

John’s voice was strained and stuffy, “No, you were right. I fucked up and now they hate us and they’ll-”

 

Ringo watched mystified as the manager took the younger man’s chin in hand, “I would never let anything happen to you, John. You know that.” 

 

He saw Brian give a soft, caring smile and speak, “I told you I would protect you.”

 

Ringo frowned, this whole interaction seemed very...intimate. Suddenly he wondered if the rumours had been true. Did John and Brian really have something going on? 

 

He couldn’t see John’s face but he could tell he was smiling by the soft tone of his voice, “That you did.”

 

And then, much to Ringo’s shock, they kissed. John and Eppy, just like that! It was, erm, a very long kiss. Ringo did not move until he heard them moan, and he quickly but quietly went back into the hallway and walked away.

 

He couldn’t believe it! Or maybe, he could. John always joked around with Eppy. ‘I thought we agreed on first names last night, Brian’ ‘Give us a kiss, Brian’ ‘Oh, I love it when you get all riled up, Eppy, makes me tingle’ And for some stupid reason, the lads always laughed along, never thinking much of it. It was just how John was, after all. But apparently it _wasn’t_ just how John was…

 

Ringo decided to put his mind off it, but inside he felt happy for John. At least he had someone there for him during this difficult time.

 

**George**

 

George was the last to find out, but unlike the others, he hadn’t been shocked. Confused, certainly, as to why John would rather spend his nights with a man than with his wife, but not surprised. After all, he remembered Stuart. 

 

In Hamburg, when they had all been young and in love with life, George had gotten into a small fight with some annoying German kid. Luckily for him, the kid had passed out before he could get more than one punch in, but he could still feel blood on his forehead. So he’d gone into the restroom of a neighboring club, since the one they were playing in right now had none, for some reason that George did not have the energy to question.

 

The sounds of the loud club had muffled the sounds coming from inside the loo, but the couldn’t block the sight that he encountered inside. There were John and stuff, all dressed up in their leather, and John was on his knees in front of Stuart.

 

The artists was moaning and panting and petting John’s hair, and...looking straight at George, who was frozen.

 

The young lad just stood there, trying to come to terms with what he was looking at. He knew John and Stu were close but...this was something else. 

 

He’d walked out in a daze soon after that, Stuart’s gaze following him out.

 

The next morning, John had waked up with an intense hangover, unable to remember anything about the night before. And Stuart had cornered George, made him swear not to tell anyone, especially Astrid. And John.

 

“Why would you keep this from him?” George had asked, angry on John’s behalf.

 

Stuart had sighed, “Because he’ll take it as something else, okay? It’s none of your business.”

 

George had felt brave, “I know he likes you, and you’re being unfair. Taking advantage like that.”

 

Stuart had narrowed his eyes at that, “Listen, kid, I’m only doing what’s best for John, alright? Now  _ drop it _ .”

 

And George had, because he had seen a dark tint in those normally kind eyes, and it had scared him. Then he had forgotten about for some time, but as he once again walked in on something, he remembered.

 

Only the sight was much sadder this time. 

 

They were away from home, had just attended a lecture by the Maharishi, and had just gotten the news of the death of Brian. Paul had been told by the phone, then he had asked to see John. He’d come back into the dorm without him and told the rest of them. Then he had gone out again. George had followed him, confused. Paul’s face had been almost blank, his voice monotone, almost like he didn’t care. But George knew he did care, a lot, he just didn’t show it. Ever. not with his mum, or with friends, or now, Eppy. 

 

George didn’t have to look for long. At the end of the hallway were John and Paul. The older Beatle was weeping in Paul’s arms, and Paul’s eyes weren’t completely dry either but he was expressionless. He didn’t try to hush John, he just held him and rubbed his back. John was saying something, but George couldn’t hear it. 

 

There was nothing explicit but in that moment George accepted what he supposed they all knew all along. John and Brian had been lovers, it was obvious now that he thought about it. 

 

And now, once again, John had lost the man he loved, just like how he had lost Stuart.

  
  



End file.
